Sam x Reader pregnant story
by erithwolf
Summary: You have been together with Sam for three years and now you are pregnant with Sam's baby. You are waiting for him to come home from a hunting trip with Dean, when Castiel suddenly visits you and you have a sleepover with an angel for the first time. Can be viewed as mpreg! Sam x Reader, you fic, purely fluff with a tad bit of blood.


You had wandered on and off the latest days in yours and Sam's apartment, wondering why it had taken so long for him to come back from the sudden hunting case with Dean. You carefully sat down on your bed, patting your big tummy carefully. It was one month left until the due date and you were so scared Sam wouldn't be here when your child arrived. You laid down on the bed, moaning a little in pain as your back protested at the weight of your tummy.

_I hope you'll come out soon little dear, you're quite heavy to bear_, you thought as you caressed your stomach while staring at the ceiling. You got a little kick as an answer and your eyes were suddenly filled with tears of fright. You and Sam had met three years ago when the Winchester brothers still doing their hunting business. You had a trouble with a ghost haunting your house and had found the Winchester's contact number randomly when you was searching for an exorcist to help you get rid of the ghost. When the brothers had arrived, only an hour before midnight, you remembered falling in love with Sam at first sight. You fell in love with his beautiful brown hair and brown eyes, always with a hint of concern. The dimples at the corners of his cheeks still made your heart jump with joy when you saw them. You smiled at the memory of your first date together. Dean hadn't been all that fond of Sam dating you in the beginning since he knew that when Sam fell in love, it wouldn't last very long due to different reasons. Eventually, everything had worked out and here you were, still deeply in love and pregnant with your and Sam's baby.

There was a sudden breeze of wind coming out of the slightly opened window and the angel Castiel, a friend to Sam and Dean popped out of nothing. You was used to his shenanigans so his sudden appearance didn't scare you anymore.

"Hello (your name). How is it going with the baby?" he asked softly and walked towards you. You rose from the bed and smiled at him, still with your hand on your stomach. He had quit hunting with the brothers some years ago, he couldn't do it anymore after killing so many angels during the war. Eventually, he had settled down in a house in the same neighbourhood as yours, living alone but enjoying it.

"Hello Castiel. Everything is just fine with the baby. How are you?", you asked and smiled softly.

Castiel sat down beside you and looked at your tummy, said "hello" to it before looking at you with an intense gaze.

"I am just fine, thank you for asking", Castiel replied, still staring at you with that intense gaze of his. Even though you had known him for three years, you still wasn't used to his intense look.

"Do you know where Sam and Dean are? I think it has gone too long for them to come back for just killing a couple of fledgling witches", you said thinking your voice sounded whiny and troubled.

"I do not know. I am not sure how long it takes for them to finish hunts like these. I am sure you do not have to worry and that they will be back as soon as possible", Castiel replied firmly and smiled at you.

You suddenly felt tears welling up in your eyes, they left hot trickles on your cheeks as you buried your face in your hands.

_I shouldn't have eaten the chocolate, they give me too much hormones than I can handle_, you scolded yourself, a loud sob emerging from your throat. You felt a warm arm around your shoulders, and suddenly you had your head pressed to Castiel's chest.

"I-I'm j-just so worried. What if something happened to Sam?" you sobbed, "The baby is due in a month, what if he isn't coming in time?" you cried uncontrollably. Castiel stroked your back softly, trying to give you as much comfort as he could.

"You do not have to worry sweet. The brothers have shown many times that they can handle themselves just fine. Sam is strong, even stronger now that he have you and your child to think protect. And he has Dean by his side. They will stop the witches' without any problem", Castiel's soothing voice calmed you a bit and you felt the muscles in your shoulders ease up as you stopped crying. You reached for the night stand and pulled out a napkin from its box and blew your nose, excusing yourself to Castiel for crying and whatnot right in front of him. You were afraid he would think you were disgusting.

The angel just smiled at you, saying it was no problem. He released you and you shivered a bit from the sudden cold. Castiel saw it and put a blanket around you.

"I think I need to go now. Will you be okay on your own?" Castiel asked sofly and looked at you, smiling. You bit your underlip and wrapped your arms around your belly beneath the blanket.

"Do you really need to go? I... I don't want to be alone. I miss Sam too much and I worry so much about him that I haven't been able to sleep properly", you replied, a bit ashamed.

"Actually I do not really have anything to do at home so I can stay for the night", the angel replied and you let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Castiel!" you said and hugged him quickly. He hugged you back. You rose from the bed, your joints snapping a bit as you stretched. "Do you want anything? Tea, water?" you asked while looking at the angel. You knew he never ate or drank but you asked him out of geniality.

"A cup of water would be nice, but no (your name) I will fix it. You should rest", Castiel got off the bed and went to the kitchen. You dropped down to the bed, patting your stomach, thinking of nice Castiel were to be here with you. He came back with a tray, two glasses and a jug of water stood on top of it. He served you a glass of water and you drank it in one gulp. Castiel took a sip of his water and turned on the tv. You watched a couple of soap operas together before you fell asleep.

The night had taken over the day when you woke up. The stars were twinkling outside in the black sky with a big moon shining its silver light into your bedroom. You yawned loudly, reaching for Sam only to notice it was Castiel lying beside you with his hand on your tummy. You carefully put his hand away and looked at the angel who pretended to sleep.

"Did I sleep for long?" you asked and tried to sit up but your back protested loudly by aching intensely and you stayed where you was. Castiel opened his eyes, they glowed dimly blue in the dark room. That was something you had never noticed before. Although, how could you, you had never had a sleepover with Castiel before. Castiel shook his head, "Only for an hour or so."  
"It feels that I have slept longer than that," you said with a shrug. A sharp pain suddenly stung in your stomach, you gasped for air at the shock. Castiel noticed that you were in pain and quickly got off the bed.

"Cas... Castiel, I think... I think the baby is coming!" you said with fear building in your chest. "It hurts, oh it hurts!" you exclaimed, tears burning in your eyes. Castiel stared at you with a blank look on his face. "Should I call the ambulance?" he said sheepilishly. Another wave of pain exploded in your stomach and you writhed in the bed.  
"I don... don't think there's enough time!" you panted heavily while millions of questions flooded your mind. You didn't know how to deliver a baby at home, all this time you had been pregnant you thought you was going to deliver it at a hospital, a normal birth that everyone wished for.

"You can try call them anyway, please, hurry!" you gasped to Castiel and he hurried away to call an ambulance. You screamed in pain, feeling the baby turn inside of you, ready to come out any minute.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, please come home, Sam, Sam, Sam... I NEED YOU!" you sobbed unheavenly while trying to get ready to deliver the baby. It only took a couple of minutes until the baby was out, screaming and crying when it entered the world. You knew from reading a book that it was good when the baby was screaming. That meant that it was breathing without problem. Through your pain hazed gaze, you picked your crying baby from the pool of blood and held it carefully against your chest. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen in your whole life, and you started crying again though this time, it was of pure love for this small bundle in your arms.

Castiel entered the room with his breath in his throat. "The ambulance is on its way and will be here in a few minutes", he quieted down when he saw you holding your baby. It was now sleeping softly with its little arms close to its face.

"I..." No words came out of Castiel's mouth as he watched the wonder in front of him. Sirens screeched outside, waking the baby up and making it cry. You hushed the baby softly, wagging it in your arms. The baby looked at you with Sam's big brown eyes and hugged your index finger tightly between its small fingers. Paramedics came running into the room and looked at the dramatic scene, Castiel standing pale in his face in the doorway, blood and other body fluids splattered on the bed sheets and you sitting with the baby in your arms.

"Are you the baby's father?" one of the paramedics asked Castiel and he silently shook his head with his gaze still fixed on you. The other paramedic walked to you and hunched down beside you and your baby.

"Are you all right ma'am?" she asked you and you simply nodded, ignoring your pounding head and dizzy vision. She took your pulse and demanded you and your baby to go with her to the hospital. You both need a checkup, she stated. Castiel, the male paramedic and the female paramedic went out with the baby when you quickly changed to new clothes. When you had dressed yourself, you went to the hospital with the paramedics. Castiel stayed at home to clean up the bed and call Sam, he promised he would be back to you later. Later on the evening, Sam and Dean showed up at your hospital room. The brothers looked weary but filled with joy as they welcomed your baby into the world. Sam cried tears of joy when he first saw the baby and you joined him, crying together. Sam was sorry he hadn't been there in time and excused himself on and on until you told him to stop it since it wasn't his fault and all that mattered now was that he was here with you and your baby.

_A week later..._

"What shall we name her?" you asked Sam softly. The two of you were standing beside the baby's bed, Sam had his arm around your shoulder and you was leaning your head on top of his shoulder with your arms wrapped around his waist.

"I think Amy is a beautiful name. Amy Winchester. Maybe we could name her Amy Mary Winchester", he suggested and you thought it was a wonderful name. Amy Mary Winchester... It fit your baby perfectly.

"I'd love that", you replied softly while looking at Sam. He looked down on you and kissed you tenderly, his eyes prickled with tears of love and joy. You returned the kiss and pulled him closer, never wanting this moment to end.


End file.
